Death Game: Player Name: Naruto
by Sharinganuser4
Summary: Trapped along with 9,999 other people in a virtual game where dying is not an option, 15-year-old Naruto Uzumaki attempts to clear the game. Between the angry players, Pker's and new monsters around every corner surviving wasn't going to be as simple as he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Authors Note: Stories been in my head for a while now and I got writers block for my arrow crossover so I finally started this one. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Ugh, Naruto you are so lucky! I mean first you get to play the beta, and now you're probably the only one in school who actually going to be able to play enough to enjoy it."

Listening to his friend Kiba continue to complain about the unfairness of life, Naruto Uzumaki scribbled down notes as their teacher went on about trigonometry. He couldn't have cared less about the lesson but keeping his grades up was the deal he made with his parents. As long as he didn't fall behind he could play as much as he liked, but if any of his grades slipped the games would be thrown out. And with the Official launch of Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG ever being tomorrow he was not going to be stupid and get in trouble not paying attention in class.

Sword Art Online was the game that would revolutionize the way people played video games everywhere. Naruto had no doubts that Akihiko Kayaba was a genius despite the ridicule the man got when he announced how his game would be played with the NerveGear, A helmet that stimulates the user's five senses via their brain, players were going to experience and control their in-game characters with their minds. Naruto had his doubts that it sounded too good to be true until in a stroke of luck he had won a chance to be one of only a thousand players to play in the closed Beta.

And it was unreal. To be transported into another entire reality, it was crazy but genius. After hours of actually being in the game and feeling what his character felt, the wind in his hair, the heat of the sun on his skin and the adrenaline of battle when fighting against Monsters. Naruto had pre-ordered right after he logged out for the first time.

"Are you even listening?"

Drawn out of his thoughts Naruto sighed in annoyance face scrunching as Kiba waved a hand in his face. Smacking the offended appendage away he closed his workbooks shoving them into his bag since the teacher had already said which pages to do over the weekend.  
"What, Kiba?"

"The bell rang minutes ago-"

Darting out of his seat Naruto bolted from the room, zipping his bag up as he ran. The Server launch wasn't until tomorrow, but he still wanted to go over his game plan for when he entered SAO. Smirking he easily dodged the hurrying pedestrians in the streets used to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. That was one of the perks of being a Beta player; he had time to plan and map out where to go and what to do so he could get the best gear.

"What's the hurry Naruto?"

"Come on old man, I told you days ago. Tomorrow is the official launch of Sword Art online." Naruto shouted rushing past his neighbor and Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
"I have to get ready!"

Watching the teen practically jump up the stairs Hiruzen shook his head fondly puffing on his pipe. Kids these days were too dependent on their video games to realize what a beautiful day it was to have outside. He would take fresh air and a little sunlight over a keyboard and computer screen any day. "Don't think you can skip Kendo class tomorrow morning!" Good thing he was here, or Naruto would look like the toothpicks he saw walking by every day.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Oldman!" Clearing the stairs two at a time Naruto reached his family's apartment in no time bursting through the front door at full speed thankful it was unlocked. Passing by the kitchen to his room he greeted his mother quickly trying not to be dragged into a conversation.  
"Hi, mom."

"Hold it right there young man." Poking her head out the kitchen door, Kushina Uzumaki stared down her son who had frozen in place at the sound of her voice. She knew why her son was in a hurry and stopping him to talk was more than a little mean but Naruto was her only child, for now, so he had to bear the brunt of her maternal teasing.

"Yes, mom?" Naruto asked carefully. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong lately, but there was no telling with his mother. His dad used to tell him stories of her legendary temper.  
"Did I do something?"

Shaking her head Kushina patted her son on the head getting an embarrassed mumble of stop from Naruto.  
"Just wanted to say Hi sweetheart, go on and play now."

Grumbling Naruto walked to his room excitement now replaced by embarrassment. Why did his mom always have to treat him like a baby? Tossing his bag on the table, he fell back on his bed grabbing his notebook from the shelf above his pillows. Cracking it open he looked at the crudely drawn map he had scribbled down of the first floor of the Aincrad tower. He had never passed floor ten like the other betas, but up until that floor, he would have a distinct advantage as long as he could memorize the journal he had compiled during the two months he played.

* * *

(Next day)

"Hi, there! Is everyone ready for this week's MMO stream?"

Stomach full from the early lunch he had eaten so he wouldn't have to log out of SAO for a few hours, Naruto lay back on his bed counting down the seconds until the game launched. Three. Two. In the top right of the NerveGear visor, the numbers changed.  
"LINK START!"

Closing his eyes as he faded into unconsciousness Naruto reopened them seconds later watching as bars of color flew past followed by the same startup menu as the Beta. Selecting English as his language and logging into his Beta account he kept his old avatar not wanting to waste time out of Aincrad to choose another, beside the avatar, was pretty much him just with dark hair, so it didn't matter.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

Blue lights flashed, shooting by in a blur of motion distorting his vision for just mere seconds before everything faded white, then black. It was time. Opening his eyes, Naruto blinked twice as his sight adjusted to the game.

Looking around him as other players spawned into the game in bursts of blue light Naruto clenched his fist feeling his fingertips dig into his palm. Just like the Beta, everything felt so real.

"Oh, man I can't believe we are actually in a game!"

"Dude this is so cool!"

Overhearing the excited words from the first timers around him a mega-watt smile split Naruto's face. Sprinting forwards his starter leather boots smacked against the ground just like they would in the real world. Running out of the Plaza before the other ten thousand players spawned in Naruto swiped a hand in front of him opening the games menu. Tapping the inventory box he selected the money bag icon summoning a small bag of coins in his hand filled with 1000 starting Col.

Weaving between NPC's and shop stands Naruto didn't slow till he made it to the Dwarf Steel weapons shop. Naruto entered the building a small bell above the door alerting the clerk, a stout, and bearded man that there was a customer to be served. "What can I help you with today?"

"Yes, I want to buy the one-handed short sword for 250col," Naruto answered giddily. Talking to NPC's was so much cooler than using a mouse to click prepared words. Placing the right amount of coins on the wooden counter, Naruto waited gazing at all the other weapons he couldn't afford right now as the clerk counted the coins then nodded when he decided it was the right amount before grabbing a sheathed short sword off the wall.

"Here you go, come back anytime."

Nodding in thanks, Naruto left the shop strapping the sword to his back; the hilt angled over his right shoulder. Leaving the city Naruto wandered into the surrounding grasslands passing by other players who were already out and farming the wild boars. Watching them laugh and strike poses as their sword skills activated, he ventured farther away from the city. Those guys may have thought farming the Boar monsters was a good idea, and to a beginner it was but thanks to the Beta he knew the slightly higher leveled Dire Wolves were just as easy to take down and you got more EXP and money from them.

"Hey!"

Turning around Naruto raised a brow as two other players ran up to him. A red head who's avatar looked around the same age as his, and a slightly younger dark haired player. Well, one ran and the other followed at a slower pace obviously less excited about what was going on. Another Beta tester maybe?  
"You guys need help with something?"

"Nah, Kirito here was just showing me how to use the Swords Skills. I'm Klein." The red head answered unsheathing his sword.  
"You want to duel?"

Grinning at the excitement Klein seemed to exuberate Naruto held out his hand leaving his sword sheathed. He didn't want to duel any other players until later in the game, but there was no harm in making friends. "Names Naruto, nice to meets you. And sorry but I'm not ready to duel anyone just yet."

"That's okay dude. Hey, you want to farm with us? The more, the merrier right."

Nodding slowly perplexed by the strange offer Naruto followed after the two other players as Klein talked about how awesome the game was and Kirito added what he knew about the Aincrad world.

And that was how the next few hours went for Naruto. Cutting down Wild Board alongside Kirito and Klein, each gaining a decent amount of EXP leveling up once each before Naruto decided to head out on his own. "I'll see you guys later! Maybe even take you up on that duel Klein."

Waving overhead Naruto vanished into the forest disappearing between the trees. Sword in hand he walked through the woods listening for the howls that would lead him to the Dire Wolves. He was behind schedule, but he could catch up by sneaking in a few hours after his parents went to sleep. It was fun hanging out with Klein and Kirito even if the dark haired man was a little standoffish at first, probably wasn't used to dealing with strangers that much.

Sliding open his menu Naruto selected his stats, pushing the fun he had earlier to the back of his mind. His new friends were cool, but he didn't plan to make friends he planned to clear all 100 Floors of Aincrad, and that's what he was going to do. Placing two of his stat points on Agility and the last on strength Naruto was so preoccupied he didn't notice his body start to glow blue until it was too late and he was teleported away in a flash.

xTeleportx

Reappearing in the Town of Beginning Naruto watched as all ten thousand's player were also teleported back. Frowning he pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to the exit. Hopefully whoever the game master was could get whatever this glitch was under control soon, or Kayaba was going to be looking at quite a few disgruntled customers.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Why are we all here?"

"What the hell is that?"

Looking up as those around him started pointing Naruto narrowed his eyes as a red substance oozed from the sky covering the plaza casting all players into a red haze. Dripping together as sparks of lightning shot across the ooze as it began to take the shape of a hooded man. Slightly disgusted at the display Naruto turned away. _"Kayaba sure has a dark sense of humor."_

 **"Attention, Players. I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment I am in control of this world."**

"Kayaba is the game master himself," Naruto whispered to himself. That didn't make any sense, today was the first launch there was bound to be some bugs and Kayaba would be one of the people who fixed them since he made the game. Was the genius that sure his game wouldn't have any bugs, or did he decide to play himself and find them?"

 **"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus. The Log Out button."** Swiping a giant white gloved hand down opening his main menu Kayaba tapped where the Log Out button should have been, confirming to all player that what he said was truth. There was no way to Log Out.  
 **"Let me assure you; this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect."**

Clenching his fist Naruto to the short reprieve between Kayabas speech to look around the plaza at his fellow players. Despair, anger, and fear. All emotions he felt adorned their faces as well. Today was supposed to be a day in history for them, the firsts to play Sword Art Online, and now they were all trapped like mice.

"This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be. You cannot Log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come one! That's BS!"

It wasn't bullshit, and it wasn't a bluff. Naruto had read everything about SAO and the NerveGear. The helmets worked like a microwave and if the safety inside somehow failed, whoever was wearing it would die. Blocking out those around him as the yelling and protest began to escalate Naruto stared down at his hands. If what Kayaba said was true they were stuck in the game with no way out because the mechanics of the NerveGear could theoretically be used to trap them all, the only question was if Kayaba was actually going to do it?

 **"Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen** **less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."**

 _"Two hundred thirteen."_ There was no way that happened; Kayaba had to be lying, Naruto tried to rationalize, unable to believe one of the people he had looked up to as a role model would kill hundreds of people over a game.

 **"As you can see international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths."**

So it was true. Watching as more windows popped up in front of Kayaba each playing a different news channel covering the two hundred deaths Naruto mourned for the fallen players. People were dying, and he had been running around playing the game like it didn't matter.

 **"At this point, it's safe to assume the likely hood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important you remember the following. There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever, and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain.**

 _"This is insane."_ Naruto thought helplessly. He couldn't even count the number of times he had died in the Beta, and now if even one of those many deaths repeated itself, he was going to die. Never see his mom or dad again, just fade into nothingness as microwaves fried his brain like an egg.

 **"There is only one way for a player to escape now. You must clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor 1, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss. You may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game. Last but not least, I have placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look."**

Following Kayaba's instruction Naruto opened his item storage frowning at the mirror choice that wasn't there before. Why a mirror? What was Kayaba playing at now? Wasn't it enough to commit mass murder? Selecting the item Naruto grabbed it as the glass materialized in the signature blue light of SAO. Gasping as the reflection of his avatar started glowing blue; he unsheathed his sword. Wherever Kayaba forced teleported them this time, he wouldn't be caught unprepared.

"Sonafa- You're a guy!"

"You were lying about being seventeen!"

"What?" Scowling at the different people who stood next to him Naruto looked back up at Kayaba. They were all still in the Plaza but the 'game master' changed their appearances. But for what reason? Looking down at the mirror Naruto got his answer as instead of his avatar he saw _himself_. His real life self. Uncombed blonde hair, blue eyes and even the six whisker marks on his cheeks.

 **"Right now you are probably wondering why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear do this? Ultimately my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online, was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you, can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."**

Frozen in place Naruto didn't register Kayaba avatar fading into red smoke or the terrified whispers around him. This was real, Kayaba wasn't all talk or bluffing. The genius had killed two hundred people, and anyone who died in the game would become another tally mark on the guy's board.

"AAHH!"

Broken from his trance by the high pitched screams from some of the women in the crowd Naruto ran from the plaza as fast as he could, pushing anyone in his way to the side. All hell was about to break loose in there and if he wanted to survive the game, standing around complaining wasn't going to help him any. He had a plan, and that plan was going to keep him alive, all he had to do was stick to it. No more friendly farming with other players because this was no longer a game. It was life or death, and he was going to live.

* * *

Leave a review with what you think and pairing choice. Pairing can be any girl except Asuna.


	2. First Boss! New Skill!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Walking though Tolbana Town, Naruto passed by a part of discouraged players returning from another failed hunt to find the Floor Bosses room. He had helped search for the first two weeks splitting his time between leveling up and making his way to where the Boss room was in the beta. Of course, that turned out to be a waste of time and so was all the time he had spent leveling up.  
 _"I should've know Kayaba wouldn't leave things as they were in the beta."_ Fingering the hilt of his Anneal Blade he had to concede not everything changed. The Secret Medicine of the Forest quest had stayed the same at least, so now he was set sword wise until the third floor as long as he kept enhancing his blade.

"Hey!"

Turning around Naruto stopped as a guy with short spiky orange hair maybe a few years older than he was ran up to him. Narrowing his eyes as the man's gaze fell on the Anneal blade strapped to his back Naruto sighed inwardly. Another Beta tester who recognized the sword. Great.  
"Can I help you?"

"Kibaou's the name, and I wanted to ask if you're selling that sword?" Kibaou said confidently like he knew something Naruto didn't. "I'll give you 10,000col right now for it."

Snorting Naruto answered as rudely as could. "Yea, sure cause that's an even deal. I know what this sword is Kibaou, why don't you try to swindle someone else."

Not waiting for a response Naruto carried on the way he was going before getting stopped. It was getting dark, and he wanted to get in some last minute leveling before the boss meeting tomorrow. All the other players were whispering and hyping the boss battle so someone must have blabbed the labyrinth had been found. Illfang was tough to beat in the Beta and was going to be even harder tomorrow. In the beta, everybody was just starting out and didn't have good gear. That part stayed the same as there was only so far you could go on the First floor. The problem was there was strength in numbers, and even with that, it took a few tries to win the battle. With the looming threat of death hanging in the air, not as many players were going to show because of fear. He couldn't blame them though; most players didn't immediately dive into leveling up as fast as possible like he did. Instead, they waited days; some even weeks before it finally sunk in that Kayaba wasn't lying and clearing all One Hundred floors of Aincrad was the only way to escape.  
Then there were the glory hogs. Rather than being at the meeting earlier today to discuss where the boss was they had decided it was a better idea to find and defeat Illfang by themselves. Become the heroes of the game! Peering back over his shoulder at the dejected group he passed Naruto scoffed at the idea of it all. Those players were lucky to return; others didn't get the chance to pout over their failure because they died.

No, numbers wouldn't be the deciding factor this time around, the will to live would be what carried them to victory. Drawing his sword as Dire Wolves spawned into existence around him Naruto charged forward at incredible speeds, his sword glowing bright orange. Kayaba may have thought pitting them against impossible odds would be their downfall, but it was going to be their salvation. Dodging razor sharp claws and snarling mouths full of deadly teeth Naruto cut into his enemies as fast as they spawned. Kayaba would learn the truth of his mistake sooner than later. Because no one fought harder than a dying man, and in this game, every second inside was a step closer to death.

* * *

(Next Day)

...Haa!"

Swinging his sword Naruto cut through another of his enemy's throat spinning on his heel as the red-demi human construct exploded in a burst of red light shards. That was the weak spot for these monsters. The throat. Ruin Sentinels were red and almost their entire body was covered tightly in armor, except for the throat. So that's what he attacked. Dodging mace swings as more Sentinels spawned into the arena Naruto struck like a wild animal at his prey killing two more monsters while those around him struggled to keep up with the fighting.

"Stand back! I got this!"

Flipping away from the fighting expertly twisting in the air, something he only could have dreamed of doing in the real worlds Naruto let his draining HP begin to heal. Due to the massive amounts of Hit Points he had lost and Diavel charging a near dead Illfang that Naruto wasn't going to get a crack at the big boss. That was ok, though, he hadn't come to beat the boss, or well he did just not in the way Diavel was trying to. He wasn't looking to be the hero or to save everyone lives; he wanted to survive and the best way to do that was to plan ahead.  
When Illfang got defeated the one who got the last hit would receive a special reward but other than that everyone would get the same amount of EXP when the boss was defeated. However the EXP he gained by slaying the Sentinels was all his and this early in the game any bonus item wouldn't be helpful on higher floors. _"People might call me cold for using these guys, but to win this game I have to think long term."_ Naruto thought coldly looking around at the other players who were cheering for Diavel.

"Wait, stop!"

 _"Idiot."_ Following Diavels flying body Naruto watched as the other players stood frozen unable to believe their fearless leader had been taken down. Concentrating on the blue haired man's cursor Naruto grimaced as Diavels HP bar slowly kept depleting.  
"He's going to die. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"You don't know that!"

Stumbling as a black haired kid maybe a year younger than him pushed by and ran towards Diavel body, Naruto glared at the teens back. The kid was blinded by emotion, if he had a clear head the now red bar that was Diavels still depleting HP would be proof enough, the self-proclaimed 'Knight' was dying. It was his own fault, with the way he ran in Diavel must have been after the last attack bonus item meaning he was a beta because information like that wasn't in the guide Agil had presented at the meeting.

"We can hold this bastard off until your health is back up, Kirito. Naruto! Get in here!"

Looking up to where Agil was yelling his name, Naruto nodded tightly sprinting past the giant man who had taken up guard in front of an orange haired girl and Kirito. Allowing a last quick glance at the two downed players as he passed before attacking the boss along with the other players Naruto frowned at the black haired teen. _"Kirito? I know that name."_ Parrying a sword slash from Illfang Naruto switched with Agil, ducking as the older man swung his war hammer knocking the boss back. _"We met on the first day. The game doesn't allow two players to have the same avatar name, so it has to be him."_

"Watch out!"

Diving away from the fighting Naruto landed hard on his back, losing his breath, or his brain thought he lost his breath since the avatars didn't actually have organs. Either way, it still was painful despite the pain being all in his head.

"Kirito, Switch!"

 _"Yea, it's definitely him."_ Naruto could've recognized him even if he hadn't heard Agil say Kirito's name. _"We spent hours fighting together, and while I was better than Klein, Kirito was far out of my league in swordsmanship. He must practice IRL." Following_ Kiritos moves Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by the ease in which his fellow beta-player fought with a sword. It was the same way he fought without one, naturally and fluidly like he was born to battle.

"AHHH!"

"Well, maybe the same way, sans all the yelling." Rising to his feet as cheers broke out Naruto let a smile grace his face. This was only the first floor; they still had ninety-nine to go, before escape from this world was possible. But it was their first real victory towards that freedom and that was worth smiling about.

"Why? Why did you do it, huh? Why did you let Kibaou die?" Kneeling where Diavel's body had dispersed Kibaou shouted obscenities at Kirito gaining the attention of the rest of the room.

Sensing a confrontation brewing and against his better judgment Naruto stepped between the two cutting off Kibaous line of sight.  
"I don't know where you got the idea that anyone here, least of all the guy who defeated the boss would let someone die but get it out of your head now.

"I heard him, right before Diavel died he shouted about the boss having a different weapon. He knew all along! He's a beta-tester!" Kibaou yelled looking to the other players for their support against the menace that was beta-testers.

"You know what Kibaou, just chill with that whole beta-tester nonsense alright." Naruto spat burning with rage when other players started agreeing with Kibaous lunacy. Kirito's dumbass went and played hero, like only a dumbass would do since his life was on the line and these guys were going to repay him with a lynch mob because some lazy piece of garbage didn't want to work for his own items.  
"You think that Kirito wanted Diavel to die? No one in this game wants any other player to die, and that's all there is to it. There's not some shadowy beta-tester group oppressing the rookies, and anyone who agrees with you is just as much of a dumbass as you are."

Out of breath from his tirade, Naruto took deep breaths preparing to let loose another volley of words.

Shoulder checking Naruto Kirito pushed his way through the other players chuckling darkly.  
"So you guys think I used to be a beta tester? It's not cool to put me in the same class as those noobs.

"What'd you say?" Kibaou snarled his accent twanging with the anger in his voice.

"You heard me. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green they didn't even know how to level of up, hell even you guys are better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like them."  
Stopping in front of Kibaou curling his lips up in a disgusted sneer like he smelt something foul, Kirito deliberately stepped on the tile where Diavel had fallen.  
"During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers; that's a fact. I knew about the boss because I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors. I know a bunch of other things too, more than you can imagine. More than any info broker."

Realizing what Kirito's plan was Naruto quietly slipped away from the commotion heading for the stairs leading up to the 2nd Floor, call of cheater and beta ringing in his ears before the angry mob settled for a mix between the two. _A Beater._ Someone who would carry the hate of both rookie and beta player alike uniting the two group against a common foe. Lowering his head Naruto kept moving forward as Kirito continued with his plan to end the animosity between everyone by making himself a martyr. It was heroic and noble and made him feel like shit. Here was a kid younger than him trying to make things easier for everyone all while he only thought of himself.

Pity. That's what he was feeling. He pitied himself because he wasn't stronger. Raising his head, Naruto pushed open the doors to the second floor as another set of boot steps fell in behind him. Halting right outside the gates Naruto gazed out at the 2nd Floor, a light breeze ruffling his blonde hair. The town of Urbus waited in the distance, fields of Savannah riddled with buffalo looking monster between it and him. Further out near the Southern edge of the map table-top mountains loomed over the plains.  
"Do you remember me Kirito?" He asked as the newly deemed beater walked by.

"Naruto right? I heard Agil say your name during the boss fight. I figured it was you, but Klein and I lost you after the force teleport. Never got to see your real face so I wasn't sure, guess my hunch was right." Kirito said stopping next to Naruto.  
"You saw Klein?"

Ignoring the slight guilt Kirito's words were laced with Naruto shook his head feeling just as guilty. He hadn't even bothered to look for Klein after everything that happened. Sure they only knew each other for a few hours, but that wasn't an excuse.  
"No, I haven't run into him. I'm more of a solo player, so I wasn't around other players that much."

"Hmm. Me too actually." Clearing his throat awkwardly as the sounds of more players coming reached their ears Kirito continued his walk.  
"Wouldn't do you much good to be seen with the beater Naruto. Might want to disappear before someone sees you."

Silently agreeing with that statement, Naruto split off from Kirito who was heading for Urbus. He still had enough Healing Crystals to last another couple of days, and he wanted to complete the secret quest on this Floor before it was too late. The Skill he was going to get would be critical on higher floors and in MMORPG's it was first come first serve on certain quest and items.

* * *

(Hours Later)

Fingers gripping tight to the small indention in the mountain side he was climbing Naruto hauled himself higher above the ground, terrified to look down. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh...god." Gripping the rocks, Naruto's eyes shot back to the top of the mountain still meters away. _"Climbing mountains was so much easier in the Beta."_ Continuing his climb Naruto kept his eyes firmly upward for the rest of his admittedly short journey to the top, the threat of death making the last few feet even more terrifying than it had to be. Heaving himself over ledge Naruto stayed on his knees crawling a good dozen feet from the edge before finally standing.

Brushing off his pants as a reflex even though there was no dirt since he was inside a game, Naruto spotted the small house he had climbed a mountain to get to.  
 _"The Martial Arts Quest."_ Breathing heavily he made his way over to the hut knocking gently on the door, Seconds later a window popped up on the door.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **The secret of the Mountain Quest? Do you accept this Quest? Yes/No**

Tapping the **Yes** window, Naruto stepped into the hut as the door swung open revealing a short gray haired old man in monk robes.

"You climbed the entire mountain? For that, your Perseverance will be rewarded. I shall train you." The old man said leading Naruto out the back of the hut and through the wood to a small clearing. Stopping in the middle of the clearing next to a large rock the NPC pointed at the rock with one hand reaching into his robes with the other.  
"You must break this rock but only with your hands. Before that however there is one more thing you must do.

Minutes later Naruto found himself slamming his palms against a 2-meter tall rock his face now covered in painted whiskers marks covering his real whiskers. He didn't think a psycho like Kayaba had a sense of humor and it was ridiculous to think that the genius added it just for him. He had never even met Kayaba in person, so there was no way it was possible. But the painted whiskers marks stuck on his face until he split the rock with his palms begged otherwise. Glaring at the old man resting underneath a tree Naruto hit the rock harder envisioning the old guy standing in its place. _"NPC acts like the hermits I read about in Manga's. Climb a tall mountain to get Martial Arts skills. Who knew Kayaba liked Dragon Ball."_ Scoffing Naruto slammed his palms against the rock again and with a loud thump...nothing happened.  
 _"This is going to take forever."_

And it did. Spending three days and three nights atop the mountain attacking a rock with only his hands Naruto finally completed the quest. Out of breath and tired from the lack of sleep he smirked as a Window popped up in front of him.

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Reward: Martial Arts Extra Skill!**

Swiping his hand, Naruto placed the Extra Skill in one of his Skill slots right away.

 **LV.14  
SKILLS:  
Avoid: 80/1000  
Battle Healing: 50/1000  
One Handed Sword: 100/1000  
Martial Arts: 0/1000**

Closing the window, Naruto bowed in thanks despite the NPC not actually being alive. He had achieved his goal and completed the quest, which meant it was time to get the whisker marks the hell off and get back to trying to clear Aincrads One hundred Floors.

* * *

 **Leave Review with what you think so far and Pairing Choice. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
